The Girl Next Door
by Red Tail Jules
Summary: Young Asriel Dreemurr is on the road to college. A new life begins for this prince for he will experience many new and strange thing, the main on being... why his roommate is a girl?


Asriel and the unknown human stood there frozen in there spots unsure of what to do next.

 _"I thought this place was empty why didn't I hear the water running when I first came in." Asriel thought._

"Ah. . . . . ."

"H-howdy." Said Asriel.

The human remained silent staring Asriel up and down sizing him up, Asriel giving the human a nervous smile before he caught a glimpse of something pink on the clear white mattress. A pink bra with red lacing laid stretched out on the mattress. This made Asriel's face turn bright red as he went from getting embarrassed by his parents to now being a peeping Tom. He slammed the door shut leaving a loud bang in its wake, moments past as he heard shuffling through the door. It opened suddenly causing him to fall backwards to which he quickly rolled over and got on his hands and knees bowing his head not letting it look up to face the human that's now towering over him.

"IM IM SORRY! I had no idea anybody was here I checked the room and I didn't hear or see anything so I thought I was alone, anyway I'm real sorry can you ever forgive me." Asriel pleaded.

. . . . . . .

Asriel began to worry things would not turn out well for him, his parents embarrassed him over the phone and now he's become a peeping Tom. Asriel tried his best to think of a way to come out of this situation bit his thoughts were interrupted when something landed on his head. Picking it up in his paws he raised his head only to see the same pink bra in his hands causing his face to turn tomato red once more. Snickering could be heard as he look at the human who was trying to contain his laughter.

"Man I tell ya your a very weird monster." Said the human.

The humans voice hit him like a ton of brick, it was soft yet masculine, he couldn't believe he made a fool of himself once not to mention he got a guy mixed up as a girl though that strikes the question of who does the bra really belong to. But that didn't matter as of right now what mattered was that he had gotten out of the situation unharmed.

"S-sorry its just that l. . . . ."

"You thought I was a girl didn't you. . . .I wouldn't be surprised its not the first time I heard that. We haven't properly introduced ourselves, my name is Chara what's yours?

" Asriel, Asriel Dreem- I-I mean Demren." Said Asriel.

"No need to hide you identity Dreemurr I know how you are, we were told to keep you last name and your royal status a secret." Said Chara.

"Really well that's good to know hehehe." Said Asriel.

Still holding the bra in his hands, "so um if this isn't your bra then. . . .whose does it belong to?" Asked Asriel.

"It belongs to me." Said an unknown voice.

Asriel turns around only to come face to face with another human, this time the human looked very much like Chara. They were very much identical the only thing that seem different about was the Chara was had a lighter skin tone then this human and while this human girl had brown eyes Chara had red eyes.

"Ah Frisk there you are where you been?" Asked Chara.

"Weren't you listening when I said I was going to get grab a bite to eat." Said the girl named Frisk. "And you!" She said pointing at Asriel.

"W-why do you have my bra in your paws? Asked Frisk.

 _"Out of the frying pan and into the freezer." Asriel thought._

Thinking he took his time to consider what to say to get out of this situation. Looking over his options his choices on how to **ACT** he decided to either: **Hide the bra behind him and act like it wasn't in his hand in the first place** , **compliment the bra's style, flirt with Frisk** , **blame Chara** , or last **run away**. **Running away** was the last thing he wanted to do but just in case he can use that as a last resort. After careful thinking he knew just how to **ACT.**

"W-well y-you see I ah find its design to be very p-pretty." Said Asriel.

Frisk gives Asriel a dumbfounded looked while Chara looks very amused and entertained at the same time.

"Now that I know who it I have to say it looks good on ya." Said Asriel as winked at Frisk.

Frisk went stiff with Asriel comment, she stood here gripping her shirt tightly as she was doing her best to hide the blush on her face. She didn't know what to say, she was not expecting him to flirt with her more like she was expecting him to blame Chara and she would've believed him if he had said so. Chara on the other hand was five seconds away from falling over in a pit of laughter.

She reaches her hand out and snatches the bra out his hand and making her way toward the stairs but turning back suddenly to face Asriel only to give him a good slap to the face.

SMACK

" Don't be like that sis you know you like what he said just say thank you." Said Chara.

Frisk gave Chara a blank stare before turning and bolting down the stairs, Asriel was rubbing the area where he received the slap, and Chara was enjoying seeing his sister flustered and embarrassed.

" Smooth move Dreemurr way to make her fluster like that. " Said Chara. "But have it seemd like you got the **ACT** system down packed. Anyway I'm heading downstairs to grab a bit to eat."

Chara was walking toward the stairwell before he stop once more to talk to Asriel, "so Asriel. . . . do you find my sister. . . .attractive?""

"What kind of question is that?!" Said Asriel.

"Don't be so offensive. . . . .unless. . . . you prefer a males touch." Said Chara as he made a click sound with his teeth.

Before Asriel could respond he was forcefully pushed up against the wall by Chara who was staring passionately at Asriel, his red eyes piercing through Asriel soul. Chara moving his face closer to Asriel nose, lightly rubbing his furred chest. Asriel growing redder as the event escalated frozen by fear, "I'm not hearing a no Prince Dreemurr. . . .do you want me to help you answer."

Grabbing ahold of Asriel shirt with one hand he began to slide that hand that was rubbing the monsters chest downward. Asriel was freaking out he didn't want this but he was to scared to move a muscle all he could do was close his eyes and he felt Chara's hand get lower and lower and lower. . . . .

But Asriel he didn't lose hope and with his determination he raised both his arms up and slipped out of the shirt practically sliding to the floor before hastily crawling away like a scared cat moving away from water. He tumbled down the stairs but he was alright he just wanted to get away from Chara and fast, though while he was making his way too the living room he found himself running one minute and falling on his back the next minute. Before he could get up he felt himself being lifted off the grouand by none other than the monster girl he had bumped into early, "hey punk watch where your. . . . .YOU!" Said the monster girl.

"Not again." Asriel thought as he was lifted into the air.

 **There you have it folks my FIRST UNDERTALE FANFICTION STORY! I'm really excited about this one, you can stay I'm DETERMINED to complete it. Anyway comment on the story and let me know how I did catch ya later.**


End file.
